


MilkCan Funk

by Worker_9



Category: Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Armpit Hair, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Guitars, Kissing, Multi, Music, Pizza, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: MilkCan's tour was going badly. Despite all their sacrifices, even sleeping in the van without a chance to take a shower, technical problems and a hostile audience had brought the show to a premature end. Somebody had even locked them out of the bathrooms. But there was one appreciative audience member. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.





	MilkCan Funk

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the game, and before the smartphone era.

Dave had been a fan of MilkCan ever since their first album. Their music was fun, and they played it well, but to be honest that wasn’t the real reason. Without admitting it to his fellow humans, Dave thought all three of them were kind of hot. Katy, the upbeat cat-girl bassist and singer, Lammy the cute but accident-prone sheep-girl guitarist, and even Ma‑san the drummer. He wasn’t exactly sure what Ma‑san was. Some kind of bear? All three of them came from PaRappa Town, which was full of strange-looking people, and Ma‑san looked especially odd with those tiny legs. Still, she had the best tits of all of them. He’d totally do her.

You didn’t see many furries in Trash Town, which made Dave all the more surprised when he saw the poster. MilkCan playing at the Trash Pit? Wrong kind of crowd there. Wrong venue altogether, even for a band that had never hit the mainstream. Trash Town was close to PaRappa Town, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there’d been some mistake. He made some inquiries, and it all checked out. Tickets were cheap enough that even he could afford one. Dave wasn’t going to miss the chance to see MilkCan live in concert.

As Friday afternoon dragged on, and the customers crowded into the fast-food joint, he could hardly keep his mind on the job. The clock on the wall above the fryer ticked down the seconds with intolerable slowness. But he knew it could be worse. In Trash Town you took whatever you could get. At least he had a job, and an apartment, small as it was. The hours drifted by until at last the clock hit six, and with a swipe of his time card and a silent “fuck you” to the boss, he was free.

Dave checked the ticket while he waited for the bus. The Trash Pit wasn’t far from the optimistically named Central Blocks, which were really a good way out from the center, but he’d rather not walk if he could help it. The cops avoided that part of town even more than the law-abiding citizens.

The ride was over in what felt like seconds, and soon the harsh voice of the bouncer jolted him out of his daze.

“Ticket.”

“Oh, right. Here.” He walked into the dingy old converted warehouse and headed for the stage.

He’d arrived in good time; the floor was mostly empty. He had the front row all to himself. A few suspicious-looking characters in black T-shirts and chains milled around the bar, better paid than he was, or more likely better at dodging the law. His own pockets held only enough for the bus fare home, and he felt conspicuous in his brightly colored red, white and blue striped shirt.

Ma‑san’s kit was already on stage, with the ‘M’ on the bass drum, and so were the speaker stacks and monitors, but the band was nowhere to be seen. A few more people filed in as he waited, hanging back in the dark corners. It was a disappointing turn-out even for a small venue like the Trash Pit. Dave flipped open his phone and checked the time.

So maybe they were a little late. It couldn’t possibly be their fault. MilkCan wouldn’t want to disappoint the fans. The atmosphere was tense and ugly. Dave heard the sudden crash of glass shattering on the sticky linoleum flooring, and dark muttering of a restless crowd behind him.

Then, like the the light of heaven blasting away the gloom, dazzling spotlights flashed over the stage, and the door opened. They were here! Katy, first through the door, her purple T-shirt and bell-bottoms complementing her pretty blue fur. Ma‑san behind her, in her dynamite hairpiece and her classic red dress. And then Lammy herself, in faded black jeans and a red flower-print T-shirt, guitar in hand, looking cheerful and confident.

Ma‑san hopped up onto her custom drum stool, and there was a brief hum from the sound system while Lammy and Katy plugged in their instruments. Katy leaped forward to address the crowd. “Good evening Trash Town! We hope you have a good time tonight! MilkCan, that’s us!”

Without delay, Ma‑san hit the drums, and Lammy strummed the opening chord. Katy picked her bass as she sung, “No cutting corners!” The concert had started.

Dave cheered as loudly as he could. He sang along to all the lyrics. He even applauded Lammy’s avant-garde atonal solo. He waited patiently when the power went out, and cheered extra hard when it went back on again. He tried not to think about the unenthusiastic crowd behind him. By the time Lammy’s guitar tone broke up into ear-piercing crackling noise, most of them had already left.

“We’re very sorry for the technical difficulties,” said Lammy. “If you’d be so kind as to wait a moment we’ll try to get this fixed.”

“Fuck that,” said somebody behind Dave.

“You suck.”

“Play some real music.”

There was more sound of breaking glass.

“Fuck you, bitches,” yelled somebody. “I’m outta here.”

There was a general murmur of agreement. While the rest of the crowd piled out onto the dark streets, Dave looked up at the stage. “I’m waiting!” he shouted.

“Thank you!” shouted Katy.

Ma‑san was off the drums already, poking at Lammy’s amp. Katy and Lammy joined her, flipping switches and looking worried. The Trash Pit sounded eerily quiet while they worked, but Dave was patient. They didn’t seem to be making much progress.

Several more minutes passed. Ma‑san had the amp completely disassembled, but there was still no sign of progress. Dave heard clattering metal, and turned to see a man in a cheap-looking sports coat and sunglasses lowering the shutters over the bar. The man locked them shut, then walked across the empty floor toward him.

“Watcha doin’ here, buddy?” said the man. “Get outta here. Show’s over.”

The beeping sound of a ring-tone cut through the silence and the stranger pulled a phone from his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just locking up.” He covered the phone with his hand and shouted up to the stage, “Forget it up girls. Everybody’s gone. You can leave through the fire door. And don’t you forget to shut it firmly behind you. Don’t worry about the alarm—it’s been busted for years.” He uncovered the phone. “I _said_ I’m just locking up. Relax, buddy, I’ll see you in five.” He flipped the phone shut and strode purposefully toward the front door, keys jangling on his belt.

“Hey!” yelled Katy. “Where’s our roadie?”

The man looked over his shoulder. “You seen the time, lady? I didn’t hire somebody for an all night gig. You’re on your own.” He stared at Dave. “The fuck you still doin’ here? You leave by the fire door too.” The front door slammed behind him.

“So,” said Dave, “acoustic version?”

The girls looked devastated. Lammy seemed especially unhappy, with her guitar unplayable. “We’re really sorry,” said Lammy. “It just doesn’t work without the effects pedal.”

Dave hated to see the girls so upset. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I had a good time anyway. You want a hand packing up?”

“Really?” asked Katy.

“You were expecting help, right? No problem for me.” He was a little worried about missing the last bus, but he’d risk the Trash Town streets if it meant helping his idols.

“Come on up here,” said Katy.

Dave pulled himself onto the stage.

“Thank you so much!” said Katy. “I saw you down there. At least somebody liked the show. What’s your name?”

“Dave.”

Katy shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Dave. We’ve got our van parked out back. It shouldn’t take long with your help. We’ll start with the big speakers.”

Dave looked at them. “They’re not even plugged in,” he said in surprise.

Katy laughed. “Oh, yeah, they’re just for show. Those little ones are more than loud enough for this place. The big ones are real though. We’re just borrowing them, so we’ve gotta be extra careful not to damage them. I’ll tell you a secret: most of the big stacks you see are fake. Just cones in empty boxes, no voice coils or anything.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. It’s for the image. Keeps the audience happy. A pity we couldn’t manage that.” She looked sadly across the empty floor, then pointed to the top speaker. “You take that side, and Ma, you got the other? Okay, I’ll open the door for you.” Katy held the door while Ma‑san and Dave carried the first of the big speaker cabinets through. The entered a small backstage area, with a threadbare gray couch, an armchair of similar construction, and a low table on a thin brown carpet. “Just set it down here for now.”

Dave and Ma‑san put the speaker down. Lammy and Katy carried the smaller items, while Dave and Ma‑san moved the heavier ones. While they worked, Dave began to notice that the girls’ hair was kind of greasy. Lammy’s makeup wasn’t perfect either, and he could see the natural blue color at the roots of Katy’s dyed blond hair. Most disconcerting of all, the girls didn’t smell so fresh. It was especially obvious with Ma‑san, in her sleeveless dress. When she raised her fur-covered arms Dave caught an whiff of body odor. She smelled more or less like a human, but how many humans would go out in public like that? 

Some furries, he remembered, had noses that were very sensitive to perfumes and deodorants. Furry etiquette was to avoid them, and Dave was sure none of the girls wore any. He couldn’t really complain, because he’d run out recently and wasn’t wearing any himself. When Katy brushed past, trailing the undisguised scent of stale sweat, he began to wonder if furry etiquette was to avoid washing altogether. Surely this couldn’t be normal? But perhaps the biggest surprise was how little it bothered him. In fact, as he tried not to stare at the long fur growing from Ma‑san’s armpits, he realized it was starting to turn him on.

Dave forced his attention back to the task at hand. Ma‑san was surprisingly strong. She might have managed without him, if only she’d been tall enough to see over the big items. It was certainly easier with the four of them together, although it was still heavy work. Dave was sweating and breathing hard by the time they had everything backstage, and so were Katy and Ma‑san. Ma‑san’s armpit hair was visibly wet, and the smell was unmistakable.

“Let’s take a break before we load the van,” said Katy. She sprawled onto the right side the couch, and Dave joined her. Ma‑san hopped up at his left. “Where’s Lammy?” asked Katy.

Dave looked around. He’d last seen Lammy carrying the snare drum not long ago, but she was nowhere to be found. Then, a patter of feet, and Lammy came running in.

“The bathroom’s locked!” said Lammy with barely contained panic.

“Both of them?” asked Katy.

“I can’t use the men’s room!”

“Why not? There’s only one man left in the building, and he’s here.” Katy slapped a fur-covered hand on Dave’s shoulder.

“I’ll check,” called Lammy as she hurried away.

“Things aren’t usually this chaotic,” said Katy. “I really appreciate you helping out.”

“It’s no problem,” Dave replied. Sandwiched between two gorgeous women, it was about as far from a problem as he could imagine. He could clearly smell their body odor, impossible to ignore. He kept silent to avoid saying anything stupid. It wasn’t long before Lammy came running back.

“They’re both locked!” exclaimed Lammy. “What should I do? I really have to pee!”

“Can you hold it?” asked Katy.

“No! It’s an emergency!”

“You’d better go in the parking lot.”

“Eh! But…”

“It’s no problem!” said Katy cheerfully. “Haven’t you peed outside before?”

“We always parked somewhere with bathrooms before.” Lammy stood fidgeting uncomfortably.

“I bet Dave has, right?” Katy nudged him with her elbow.

“It’s easier for guys, though,” said Dave.

“Tons of girls do it too,” said Katy. “Right Ma?”

Ma‑san replied with some incomprehensible high-pitched gibberish.

“See?” said Katy. “There won’t be anybody about at this hour. Lammy, stop worrying and go outside and pee.” She dug though her pockets. “Here, I’ve got some tissues.” She handed the packet to Lammy.

“But… What should I do with this, after I’ve…”

“Just drop it on the ground! This place is a dump anyway.”

Lammy stared at the tissues. “Okay,” she said.

“Let me block the door so you can get back in,” said Katy. She got up and opened the fire door. There was a plastic wedge lying nearby, so she jammed it under the door with her foot.

“But it says ‘keep closed,’ ” said Lammy.

“You think that’s the only safety violation? It’s too damn hot in here.” She turned to Dave. “Especially for people with fur.”

Lammy walked hesitantly outside. The automatic security light illuminated the small parking lot with harsh white glare. Katy sat down again and waited.

Before long, Dave heard the splatter of piss on asphalt. His thoughts on this, like his attraction to furries, were something he preferred to keep to himself. It would be arousing enough with a human, but to think it was Lammy, and only just out of sight! He imagined the sheep-girl with her jeans around her knees, emptying her bladder onto the parking lot, and hoped the others didn’t notice his growing erection. The scent of the girls so close by his sides only added to his arousal. The sound keep going. Lammy really did have to pee.

Eventually, the sound of Lammy’s splashing urine drew to a close, and she came back indoors. She returned the pack of tissues to Katy, then sat in the armchair opposite them.

“Feel better?” asked Katy.

“Yeah,” said Lammy shyly.

Before things could get too awkward, Ma‑san spoke up. Dave still couldn’t understand a word, but as far as he could tell Katy and Lammy had no such problem.

“Good idea,” said Katy. “Dave, you hungry? Seeing as you’ve been so kind to us, we’ll treat you to pizza.”

Dave had left for the Trash Pit straight after work, and he hadn’t eaten since lunch break. Now that Katy mentioned it, he realized he was very hungry. “Thanks! I’d love some.”

“Does anybody deliver here?” asked Lammy.

“Ninja Pizza will,” said Dave. “That’s their whole thing. Delivery _anywhere_ in town, in less than 30 minutes. Expensive though.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Katy. “We didn’t get paid much, but we _did_ get paid. You got their number?”

“Sure.” He found it in his phone, then passed the phone to Katy. Ninja Pizza answered quickly, and she ordered.

“Okay,” said Katy, “let’s get the gear in the van while we wait.”

Ma‑san went outside, and Dave followed. If anybody asked, he was checking out the van, but really he wanted to see where Lammy had peed. While Ma‑san unlocked the rear doors of the white full-size van, which was parked to the right of the door, Dave glanced to the left, and saw a dark stain in the corner of the parking lot. It spread over an impressively large area, and ran away in a long stream until it pooled against a graffiti-covered wall. Dark specks showed where it had splashed, and right in the middle of the puddle, visibly yellow in the white light, was the dirty tissue, soaked through with piss.

“Come on Dave,” said Katy. He turned suddenly around. No way to pass that off as just looking at the van. But Katy didn’t seem to notice, or at least didn’t care. “Let’s get moving.” He got back to work.

The van was large, but Katy had a very specific procedure for loading it. Everything had to be packed in tight, stacked from floor to ceiling, and tied up with strong nylon straps to keep it from falling over. The straps passed through metal ratchet mechanisms that she used to pull them tight.

“You’ve heard the phrase ‘starving artist,’ right?” asked Katy.

“Yeah,” said Dave.

“Lot of truth in it. The industry’s tough if you’re not one of the few mega-stars, and well, that’s not us. We can barely afford food and gas, so this tour wouldn’t have happened if we’d had to pay for hotels too. Ma‑san had the idea that we could sleep in the van. That’s why we’ve got to keep that floor space clear.”

“It’s so uncomfortable,” complained Lammy.

“We’ve got these foam mats,” said Katy, pointing them out, “so it’s not that bad.”

“And no showers!” exclaimed Lammy. “Thirteen days! I must stink so bad!”

So that explained it. It wasn’t normal at all, but with the arousing scent of unwashed bodies filling the van, there was no way Dave could call it bad. “Lammy,” he said, “I’m grateful you made this sacrifice for your music. I’d never have heard you live otherwise. I can say with complete honesty, you don’t smell bad at all.”

“Ah!” exclaimed Lammy. “Even if you’re just saying that, I’m happy.” She suddenly hugged him, and Dave felt the cold black skin of her nose touch his face as she kissed him on the cheek. Then, looking embarrassed, she pulled back. “We still have lots more to move!”

Despite the constant distraction of the girls’ sweaty bodies, and the puddle of piss on the ground, Dave helped get the van loaded in less than 20 minutes. Katy packed her bass away, but for now Lammy kept her guitar in the backstage room. It was heavy work, and they were all hot and sweaty by the time he’d finished. He could see sweat stains on Katy’s T-shirt, darkening the fabric under her armpits and on her back.

Ma‑san was just locking the van when he heard the thrum of a powerful motorbike engine. Coming round the corner of the building was the Ninja Pizza driver. He raised his visor, and spoke with voice a little muffled through his ninja mask.

“Two mega mix pizza! One kaijū kola! Nineteen minute!”

Ma‑san grabbed the gigantic pizza boxes, and motioned Dave to take the ridiculously big plastic bottle with a stack of cups on the top. Katy paid the Ninja Pizza driver, who left as suddenly as he’d arrived. They all went back inside.

Ma‑san excitedly opened a pizza box to reveal four different toppings: pepperoni; ham and pineapple; mushroom; and plain cheese, and Katy shared out the cups. Dave didn’t recall ever seeing a 200 ounce soda bottle before. “Kaiju Kola,” it said, “the monstrously huge drink.” The label was appropriately illustrated with a gigantic beast trampling a city.

They dragged the table next to the couch, and the armchair to the other side of the table. Dave sat between Katy and Ma‑san like before, and Lammy returned to the armchair. “Help yourself to pizza,” said Katy, while she poured Kaiju Kola for everybody.

Dave grabbed a slice of ham and pineapple, and Ma‑san responded with frenzied gibberish.

“Don’t be silly, Ma‑san,” said Katy. “There’s nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza. We’ll eat it if you don’t want it.”

They munched the pizza, and guzzled soda, both of which were delicious. “Can you eat everything humans can?” asked Dave.

“Oh, yeah,” said Katy. “The differences are mostly superficial. Our basic metabolism is the same as yours.”

Dave checked the time. This was a particularly unpleasant dilemma. As much as he wanted to hang out with MilkCan, he had almost missed the last bus, and he was very much opposed to getting mugged on the way home. Then Ma‑san stretched past him to grab the soda, bringing her sweaty armpit inches from his face, and his mind was made up. This was worth missing the bus.

They worked their way through the first pizza and started on the second. They made good progress on the soda too, and Dave began to feel pressure in his own bladder. It was kind of exciting, because it meant that Katy and Ma‑san must be feeling the same way. What would it sound like? And he’d get to see it on the way out. Definitely a good turn of events.

Katy and Ma‑san were talkative, but Lammy was quiet, and Dave didn’t want her to feel left out. “Lammy,” he said, “what was the song you were going to play before the amp failed? It’s quiet in here so I’d love to hear it even acoustic.”

“Ah, it’s too embarrassing to play it like that.”

“It’s a nice guitar though.”

“Yeah. I helped make it when I lost my old one.”

“Cool,” he replied. “It looks good.”

“Do you play?” asked Lammy.

“Eh, not really. But there’s this trick I know.”

“What’s that?” She passed the guitar over to him.

Dave hefted the guitar experimentally. It was a single-cutout model, with two sets of humbucker pickups, and a shiny green finish. He strummed the strings, and realized it was a left-handed guitar, and he was holding it upside down. He flipped it over to hold it correctly. Considering his lack of skill, using the opposite hands wouldn’t make much difference. “Mind if I change the tuning?” he asked. “I’m only tuning it down.”

“That’s okay.”

He began to loosen the low string, plucking it as he did. One whole step down. Easy enough. That sounded about right. “And then,” he said, “power chord!” He hit the bottom three strings.

The guitar made a unpleasant dissonant noise.

“Huh?” said Dave, confused. He tried again to no better result. “Maybe it needs distortion.” Lammy was laughing.

Katy looked over at him. “If you want to play a power chord with the low string on C, you’ve gotta fret it like _this_.” She wrapped her arm around him and pressed down on the second fret. Dave strummed again, and this time it sounded right. But, more than the sound, his attention was on Katy’s body. It was pressed against his with what seemed like more than usual friendliness. And not only that: her body odor was all around him, and it was turning him on immensely.

“I already had it in drop D,” explained Lammy.

“It’s super common for rock music,” said Katy.

Ma‑san seemed amused too. Dave handed the guitar back to Lammy, and Katy kept her arm around him. A blur of thoughts rushed though his head. He wasn’t imagining it—she was practically hugging him. Things were going _way_ better than he’d expected and it was absolutely essential he didn’t screw it up. Just stay cool, thought Dave. There’s no hurry.

“Hey, Dave, you know what ‘rock and roll’ means?” asked Katy.

“It’s like, the old-fashioned version of rock music.”

“Tons of stuff in music has hidden meanings,” said Katy. “If I said ‘rock me,’ that’s not talking about guitars, right?”

“Oh,” said Dave. Some remembered lyrics suddenly made a lot of sense. Katy and Ma‑san laughed together, while Lammy looked fixedly at her pizza.

“Okay, here’s another one. You know what ‘funk’ is?”

“Like, cool bass lines and wah pedals.”

“ ‘Funk’ means body odor,” said Katy.

“And that’s sexual too?” asked Dave, in no doubt that it was.

“Of course it is,” said Katy. “Think about where the smell is strongest. And ‘get down’ isn’t only a dance.” Dave wasn’t sure how to respond. “Ah, look at his face,” said Katy with great amusement. “He knows what I’m talking about. Hey, Dave, you like funk?”

The critical moment. Was she just joking with him? It was either a cruel prank, or the best opportunity he’d ever had. Nothing for it but to take the chance. “I love it,” said Dave, “…and I like the music too.”

“You sure about that?” asked Katy. “It’s been nearly two weeks since I last washed. You don’t think this smells gross?” She put her hands behind her head and thrust her chest forward, putting the dark patches of sweat on her T-shirt on full display.

“Lemme check,” said Dave. His heart was pounding, his stomach fluttering, and he desperately hoped it didn’t show. It sure was hard to look cool when you were sniffing somebody’s armpit. He touched his nose to the damp fabric and inhaled. Fuck, that was hot. He didn’t even care if they noticed his erection now.

Ma‑san said something loud and fast. He looked up, and saw her in the same pose, except she had nothing covering her hairy armpits. The hair was clumped together with sweat, and Dave didn’t hesitate to bury his nose in it. The smell was even stronger than Katy’s.

He heard Katy laughing, and looked up. Katy put her arms around him and brought her feline face close to his. “Well?” she asked.

“You smell incredible,” said Dave. “But…,” he said with a smirk, “Ma‑san is slightly funkier.”

“Well, duh,” said Katy. “She’s got an unfair advantage ’cause there’s no clothes in the way. But, Dave, you want to ‘get down’? Won’t be anything in the way down there.”

“Katy!” said Lammy with a tone of great embarrassment.

“What’s the matter Lammy? You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. And, Dave, I’d return the favor, but look at my tongue.” It was covered in sharp spines.

“Ah, that looks, er… uncomfortable.”

“Human tongues are so lovely and smooth,” said Katy. “If you can make me cum I’ll let you ‘rock’ me. I’m getting wet just thinking about it, so you shouldn’t have any problem. But, I’ve gotta pee first.” She got up from the couch. Dave’s bladder was full too, so he followed her.

Katy stopped near the door. “Oh,” she asked teasingly, “you want to watch?”

“I need to take a leak too.”

“Lots of guys like to watch. I’ve got this friend who has a cousin who had a boyfriend who was totally into it.”

“How kind of you to offer,” said Dave.

“Who said I offered? But I’ll make a deal. If you want to watch me pee, you’ve gotta go down on the whole band.” Ma‑san chattered excitedly. “See, Ma‑san is up for it. She says you can watch her pee too. Lammy, how about you?”

“Katy! Do you really have to say things like that?”

“What’s the matter? We’re getting a groupie! It’s like when a girl sneaks into the locker room and blows the whole football team. How hot is that? You never have a human eat you out?”

“No,” muttered Lammy.

“Anyway, I’ve _really_ gotta pee. C’mon, Ma‑san.”

Ma‑san followed the two of them out into the parking lot, and they headed for Lammy’s improvised bathroom. Ma‑san had bare feet as usual, so she walked carefully to avoid treading in the pee. She lifted her red dress and stepped out of her silky red panties, showing longer and coarser fur around her crotch. Dave hardly noticed when she handed him the panties; he had something even more interesting to look at. Ma‑san squatted by the puddle, her strange short legs spread, and brushed aside her pubes with her fingers. She steadied herself with a hand on the ground behind her and looked him in the eye.

As if that wasn’t enough, Katy was unzipping her bell-bottoms. She unfastened the tail opening at the back, then pulled them down in one smooth motion, taking her white cotton panties with them. She squatted on the balls of her feet next to Ma‑san, clothes bunched around her ankles, and thrust her crotch forward. She had distinct pubic hair too, the same blue as the fur on her arms and legs, but longer and thicker. Her pussy was lighter colored than Ma‑san’s, and both could have been mistaken for human.

“Take a good look!” said Katy. Under the bright security light, Dave could see clearly. He stood a little to the side, his shoes barely outside the puddle. He could smell Lammy’s pee, and Ma‑san’s dirty panties, but that wasn’t enough to take his attention off the girls’ exposed pussies. What a pity he could only look one way at a time.

Dave focused on Katy’s pussy, and was rewarded by the sight of a blast of piss shooting across the asphalt. It mixed with the piss Lammy had left there and churned up a light foam of bubbles, sounding shockingly loud in the still night air.

He turned his gaze just in time to see Ma‑san start to pee. Her thick jet of urine splattered off the ground, little droplets glittering in the light. Dave was sure he saw some land on her furry feet. Ma‑san leaned further back, sending her powerful stream arcing across the parking lot. That was some seriously impressive distance. The puddle grew, ripples spreading over the surface as all three girls’ urine mixed together.

Dave turned his attention back to Katy, who was aiming for the dirty tissue. Her urine tore into the piss-soaked paper, the force of it pushing it back a little. Dave could hear a soft hissing noise as the stream exited her pussy, just audible over the sound of it splashing messily off the tissue and into the growing puddle.

Neither of the girls showed any sign of slowing down. Dave was dimly aware of the pressure in his own bladder, and the girls had drank at least as much Kaiju Kola as he had. No doubt they couldn’t have waited much longer. Lammy alone had released a whole lot of piss there, and with the other two’s contribution, it was growing into a veritable flood in the parking lot.

Ma‑san adjusted her aim, and laughed her strange, high-pitched laugh as her stream intersected Katy’s. Katy twisted her hips away, sending piss flying wide. The dark puddle flowed and spread, shining in the glare of the security light. Dave could see more urine flowing away where Lammy’s had gone, pooling with hers against the wall.

Ma‑san finished first, the final drops dripping onto the ground between her feet. She stayed squatting, waiting for Katy to finish. Katy’s piss stream was dwindling too, landing closer and closer to her body. She stretched up on her toes to keep it clear of her pants. While the last of it trickled out, Dave saw creamy fluid ooze from her vagina and drip onto the asphalt, landing thickly like a glob of spit.

Dave would have been happy to eat her out right then, urine still clinging to her pussy lips and all, but Katy searched through her pocket for the tissues. She carefully wiped herself, passed the packet to Ma‑san, and then tossed the dirty paper onto the wet ground. Ma‑san finished wiping too, with rather less care, and added her used tissue to the collection. Urine wicked up the crumpled pieces of paper, staining them a noticeably paler shade than Lammy’s had.

The girls stood up, and Katy pulled her pants back up. Dave realized he was still holding Ma‑san’s panties. The gusset was stained white with dried pussy juices, and the smell was intense even at arm’s length. Just how long had she been wearing them? As interesting as it was, the pressure in his own bladder was growing intolerable, so he handed them back to Ma‑san. She didn’t bother putting them on.

“So,” said Dave, “looks like the lady’s room is here”—he waved at the piss-soaked corner—“so the men’s room must be this way.” He walked as far right as he could while remaining hidden from the street and stood next to the wall. He unzipped his pants and let his rock-hard cock spring free. The girls crowded around him, very interested in what they saw.

“Check that out!” said Katy. She touched the edge of the head of Dave’s penis, where numerous bumps grew.

“It’s not a disease or anything,” said Dave, feeling rather self-conscious. “It’s called ‘pearly penile papules.’ Lots of guys have them.”

“I know,” said Katy. “It’s the human version of cat spines. I’ve never fucked a fellow cat furry. If you see their cock you’ll know why, but yours won’t hurt at all.”

“Sucks to be a male cat furry then,” said Dave.

“Nah, they get laid all the time,” said Katy. “Every masochist wants cat cock. Same with the tongue. But I’m not into that, so I prefer humans. Plus you can’t get us pregnant.”

Ma‑san interjected something.

“Not doing it naturally he can’t,” explained Katy. “Only with IVF. Your semen gets broken down and absorbed by our bodies before it can reach an egg. All those hybrids are test-tube babies.”

“Yeah, I heard about them,” said Dave.

“Say, Dave, don’t you need to pee?” asked Katy.

“It’s a bit awkward with an erection,” said Dave. “Hold on a second.”

Dave tried to relax. He didn’t feel completely comfortable with the girls watching, but they hadn’t shown any hesitation pissing in front of him, and he really did need to go. He leaned forward a bit to take the pressure off, and started to piss up the wall. As his urine splashed on the graffiti, he wondered who’s tag he was pissing on. It was near impossible to keep up with all the Trash Town gangs, but he felt happy imagining how mad one of them would be if they knew.

He finished, and put his cock back in his pants. Katy grabbed his hand to physically drag him back inside. “Dave, I’m so horny,” she said. “Your tongue. My pussy. Right now.” He could think of nothing more enticing.

Katy kicked off her boots as she stepped inside, and pulled down her bell-bottoms and panties again. She dropped them on the floor, and sat bottomless on the center of the couch, fur-covered legs spread and tail stuffed into the gap between the two cushions. Lammy, still eating pizza, averted her eyes, but didn’t get up from her chair. Ma‑san said something and Katy translated.

“Ma’s going to close the gate and move the van up next to it so nobody can get in,” Katy explained. “No need to worry about anybody interrupting us.”

Dave knelt between Katy’s legs. Her pussy glistened with moisture, and the smell was obvious even from a distance. He lowered his face to her hairy, unwashed pussy, and inhaled.

Sniffing Katy’s armpit had been hot, but this was on a whole new level. The sharp, penetrating reek of Katy’s dirty pussy seemed to cling to the insides of his nostrils. For a moment he felt dizzy, like his brain was overheating, and he just breathed, sucking in lungfuls of Katy’s pussy odor. His cock strained against his pants as the funk overwhelmed him.

“Dave, c’mon, lick it!” Katy’s voice snapped him out of his reverie, and he felt her hands on the back of his head. He didn’t need to be told twice. With his nose pressed deep into her thick bush, Dave slurped his tongue over Katy’s pussy, and the salty-sour taste of stale sweat and vaginal fluids filled his mouth. He slipped his tongue between her pussy lip, licked up her moisture, and swallowed. Thirteen days without washing! It was hard to believe, but the smell was so strong that she had to be telling the truth.

“Oh fuck yeah, Dave, that’s good,” Katy called down to him. “Lick my funky pussy.”

He ran his tongue over her pussy lips, feeling every bit of their texture on his tongue. Sticky fluid spread over his chin as he licked her. It wasn’t Dave’s first time eating pussy, but Katy made all his past experiences feel like pale imitations. What was the point of going down on a girl straight out of the shower when he could be licking somebody as dirty as this? The smell of Katy’s unwashed pussy was driving him wild with desire.

“Mmmm, human tongue is soooo good,” said Katy. He kept licking her, gradually working his way up. He ran his tongue over her clit, and Katy gasped with delight. “Oh yes, like that. Don’t stop.”

Dave wrapped his lips softly around Katy’s swollen clit, and he licked with short strokes of his tongue. She moaned appreciatively, digging her fingertips into his scalp. His chin felt incredibly wet, so he dipped his tongue down into her opening to slurp up more of her juices. Her cry of protest sounded so pained that he immediately regretted his decision. Ignoring the sticky mess she was making of his face, Dave returned to Katy’s clit and licked with rhythmic precision. There could be no stopping now.

Dave heard the sound of the van starting. Ma‑san must be moving it, but it didn't matter to him now. Katy moaned and writhed as he worked his tongue on her clit. He tried not to think about what his pre-cum was doing to his underpants, and focused all his attention on Katy. She was breathing hard, and her hands were heavy on his head. He kept licking, moving his tongue harder and faster. He kept at it, eating her out with boundless enthusiasm, and then he felt her body shudder. He held his mouth to her twitching pussy until he felt her push him away.

Dave looked up. Katy’s eyes were closed, and her chest was heaving. Ma‑san was back, and she was leaning on the side of the couch, obviously watching. He turned to look at Lammy, who quickly glanced down into her cup of Kaiju Kola. If Lammy was trying to act uninterested, she was doing a bad job of it. Dave turned back to Katy, and she opened her eyes.

“Dave,” she said, her breathing gradually slowing, “that was incredible. Your tongue is the _best_.”

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “You taste incredible,” said Dave. “Or maybe it’s more the smell. Either way, I loved it.”

Ma‑san said something, and Katy laughed. “Sure, I’ll take my top off. Dave, if you like, you can sniff my armpits while you fuck me.” There was more gibberish from Ma‑san. “Or was it _rock_ me.” Katy stood and pulled her sweat-soaked T-shirt over her head, and laid it over the arm of the couch. A few seconds later her bra was off too. Her breasts were small but perky, and pink nipples peeked out through the fur. “Why don’t you take your clothes off too?”

While Dave undressed, he repeatedly caught Lammy sneaking glances at him. Katy’s lingering pussy odor on his face kept his cock hard, and Katy and Ma‑san couldn’t keep their eyes off it. Katy arranged cushions from the couch on the floor. She made a triangle, with one to support her head, and two under her ass, once again leaving a gap for her tail. She lay on her back, legs spread, and armpits on display.

“You can cum inside me,” said Katy.

“I’m not going to last very long with you showing your pits like that,” said Dave.

“It’s okay. Ma‑san is getting impatient. Don’t hold back.”

Dave straddled Katy, and guided his cock to her wet pussy. It slipped in with almost zero resistance, and he thrust forward, sinking his whole length inside her. The combination of the texture of her vagina and the smell of her sweaty armpits almost made him cum right then. He held still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur against his skin.

Saying “don’t hold back” was one thing, but if he actually obeyed it would be over in seconds. Dave’s face was still sticky with Katy’s pussy juices. The smell mixed with her body odor and flooded his nostrils. He pressed his nose into her armpit and sniffed, not moving for fear that any additional stimulation would send him over the edge.

Katy squeezed her pussy around his cock, and hooked her legs over his back. “Fuck me,” she said.

Dave pulled back. His abs tensed as he repeatedly slammed his cock inside Katy’s slippery pussy. He thrust into her again and again, the scent of her sweaty armpits saturating his nose and dissolving all thought into a haze of funk. Thrust in. Thrust out. Katy’s tight pussy wrapped around him like an inescapable snare, and her words transcended advice. Don’t hold back. It was an inevitability.

Sweat beaded on Dave’s skin as he pounded her with wild abandon. He wasn’t a virgin, but could his past experience really be called sex? This was more intense than anything he’d known, more concentrated. The whole experience compressed into seconds—minutes?—hours? Katy bucked her hips beneath him and time seemed to lose all meaning.

The tension was almost painful, the wetness so slick that he might have slipped out if not for Katy’s legs holding him down. Dave gave a few more hard thrusts before the stimulation became too much for him. His cock twitched and spurted cum deep inside her.

He felt Katy unhook her feet from his back. His cock softened, and he pulled out, still breathing hard. Katy smiled at him, the expression looking strange on her feline face. “How was that?” she asked.

How could he answer? There was no adequate reply. “Good,” said Dave, “real good.” Katy took hold of his head and touched her nose to his forehead. He felt her rough tongue on his skin for a moment before she released him. He dismounted and looked around.

Lammy was still fully dressed in the chair, but Ma‑san was completely naked. Her breasts were firm and round despite their impressive size, and her brown nipples contrasted with her blond fur. She was sitting on the couch, her feet swinging in the air, and she spread her legs when she saw him. She held up two fingers in a ‘V’ shape and extended her long tongue between them, licking the air while she held her pussy open with her other hand.

Katy hugged Dave, and spoke close to his ear. “I let you watch me pee. Now you’re going to lick Ma‑san until she’s satisfied.”

“You know I want to,” said Dave. His short time inside Katy had been enough for his tongue to recover, and he was very much looking forward to tasting Ma‑san. He’d seen her pussy when she’d peed outside, and now he could see it in more detail. Her clit was bigger than Katy’s, and her pussy lips were the same brown color as her nipples. Thick white mucus clung to the inside of her lips, a string of it stretching over her vaginal opening.

Dave turned to bring his mouth in, and the smell hit him even before he made contact. Not just unwashed pussy odor, with a pungent scent that reminded him somewhat of raw onion, but the unmistakable smell of stale urine. He moved in closer, inhaling her dirty scent. Ma‑san’s used tissue was lying out in the parking lot, but would she have bothered wiping if Katy hadn’t handed it to her? Judging by the smell, Ma‑san didn’t worry about a little piss catching in her pubes.

His nose touched her bush, and the smell seemed to soak into his nostrils. Sorry Katy, he thought, it’s not just the clothes. Ma‑san really does smell stronger than you. How much was because of her body itself, and how much because of her urinary hygiene he couldn’t tell, but there was no denying the effect it had on him. The intense scent of stale sweat and piss brought Dave back to full erection in seconds.

He extended his tongue and licked up some of the congealed mucus from between Ma‑san’s pussy lips. It felt thick and sticky in his mouth, leaving a salty taste as it dissolved into his saliva. He licked again, his breath filtering through her thick bush. The smell of Ma‑san’s dirty pussy was almost unbelievably strong.

Dave continued to eat her out, and Ma‑san made happy-sounding noises. He heard some words of encouragement from Katy, but they were as unheeded as they were unnecessary. Dave had never imagined licking pussy could be so hot. It wasn’t a chore to endure in exchange for getting your dick sucked—it was something enjoyable in its own right. The thought that Ma‑san was getting off too made it all the more arousing.

He moved up to work on Ma‑san’s clit, eliciting more excited vocalizations. The smell seemed to be soaking into his brain. Just keep licking—that was about all he could think. He ran his tongue over her engorged clit, licking again and again. Ma‑san shifted on the couch, pressing up against his face and tickling his nose with her pubic hair. The smell of urine was almost too much for him, yet at the same time he couldn’t get enough of it.

Ma‑san didn’t get as wet as Katy, but she was noisier. Dave couldn’t understand what she was saying, and he didn’t care. He continued to lick, and it occurred to him that she might not be saying anything coherent at all. Whatever it was, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Dave hardly noticed the growing tiredness of his tongue.

He licked with perhaps more enthusiasm than skill, but the sounds from Ma‑san were only positive. He increased his pace in response, holding onto her short thighs while he vigorously licked her pussy. He heard one loud gasp from Ma‑san, then her strong hands were on his forehead and she was looking down at him. He wasn’t sure what she was saying, but he could understand the thumbs-up gesture.

“He’s good, right?” said Katy.

Ma‑san seemed to agree.

“Hey, Lammy, it’s your turn, if you want it,” said Katy. “Earned for you by my pee show, although I get the impression that Dave would be happy to eat you out anyway. Right Dave?”

“Now why would I admit that when you assuming otherwise meant I got to watch you pee?”

“Who said I assumed anything?”

“Dave,” Lammy interrupted, “did you really like watching them?” She sipped her Kaiju Kola. The bottle was noticeably emptier than when he’d last looked.

“Yeah, I really did.”

“I need to pee again,” said Lammy. “This time, I’ll let you watch.”

“Thanks, Lammy,” said Dave. 

Katy playfully slapped his shoulder. “You’d better eat her out real good after,” she said.

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Dave.

Lammy took her shoes off, and unbuttoned her pants. “It’s kind of embarrassing though,” she said. “But you’ve been so nice to us, and I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t.” She stood up, and pulled her pants off.

Lammy’s pussy lips were dark like Ma‑san’s, and her pubic hair was as red as the hair on her head. It stood out against her short orange fur, contributing to her more human-like appearance. Lammy’s breasts were small like Katy’s, but she had the nicest ass of all of them. If Dave wasn’t already hard from licking Ma‑san’s pussy then watching Lammy undress would have done the job just as well. He was very much looking forward to her show. Lammy walked outside, and the other three followed her.

“I don’t _need_ to pee right now,” said Katy, “but I can put on a small bonus show.”

It looked like Ma‑san was giving him a bonus too. Lammy squatted bottomless by the edge of the puddle, and the other two completely naked girls squatted either side of her. Dave positioned himself for the best view without getting wet, and waited for the show to begin.

Katy was first to start, sending her urine flying toward the dirty tissues. Ma‑san started to pee too, with a thicker stream that hit the ground closer than Katy’s. Their piss flowed over the parking lot, making the enormous puddle even bigger. Dave, however, was paying most attention to Lammy’s pussy. Nothing was coming out.

“If you just wait a moment…” said Lammy.

Ma‑san’s stream trickled to a halt. She bounced up and down in a not-so-effective attempt at dislodging the remaining drops of pee, then stood up. Katy finished peeing soon after. She wiped herself and dropped the used tissue on the ground between her legs, then offered the packet to Ma‑san, who after a moment’s hesitation took one. Ma‑san wiped too, and balled up the tissue before tossing it into the middle of the puddle. Lammy still hadn’t started.

“I’m sorry Dave,” said Lammy. “It’s not coming out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’ll go back inside.”

“You don’t have to!” said Lammy. “I want you to watch.” A look of deep concentration spread across her face, but she still didn’t pee.

“Hey, Lammy,” said Katy. “Some bands actually do pee as part of the show.”

“Really?”

“Really. It’s not like it’s common, but if you’re some underground band playing sex clubs…”

“Girl bands?”

“Yeah. Some will even pee on each other, or on the audience.”

“You serious?”

“For real. It’s more dramatic if you stand up though. Makes it easier for everyone to see.”

“I don’t think I can pee standing up.”

“Have you tried it?”

“No.”

“Good chance to try. Imagine this is the stage, and Dave is the audience for our secret underground show. I’ll teach you.”

Lammy stood up, and her face set into a look of determination. “I’ll do it!” she said. “Leave it to Lammy!” She hurried back inside.

“Where are you going?” asked Katy.

Lammy came back out again. “Getting my guitar.” She hooked the strap over her shoulder, then fretted a barre chord and hit the strings. As the sound rang out, un-amplified but still clear in the silent parking lot, Lammy’s whole demeanor changed. The timid sheep-girl turned into the bold and confident performer Dave had seen on stage before things had started to go wrong. She lifted her guitar to give him a clear view of her pussy.

“Is pissing down your leg part of the show?” chuckled Katy.

“Huh?”

“You’ve gotta spread yourself with your fingers, like this.” Katy stood with legs slightly apart, crotch thrust forward, and held her pussy lips open. She sent a short burst of urine streaming to the ground. “That’s all I’ve got, but you get the idea.” She reached down to touch her leg. “It splashes a lot from up here though.” She got out another tissue, and after drying her legs and pussy, dropped the crumpled paper. With six dirty tissues now discarded on the ground, nobody could mistake what had happened here.

Katy looked thoughtful. “The trouble is the ground is too hard,” she said. “We should be peeing on grass or sand or something. Pavement splashes a lot even when you’re squatting.” She paused for a moment, then continued with voice more animated. “I’ve got an idea.”

Katy fetched the empty pizza box. She opened it and jabbed her fingernail into the greasy cardboard. “See, it’s softer than pavement. And,” she said, putting in down on a dry patch of ground nearby, “it makes a nice big target.”

A wicked grin spread over Lammy’s face. “So it does,” she said. “Dave, you want me to pee on this?”

“Hell yes,” he replied.

Lammy stood next to the pizza box and copied Katy’s standing urination pose. She held the guitar out of the line of fire with one hand while she spread her pussy with the other. This time there was no hesitation. A jet of pale urine flew out, exiting cleanly between her fingers. Lammy overshot her target at first, splashing piss beyond the far edge of the box, but she adjusted her aim, and her stream hit the box dead center, knocking over the plastic spacer that had protected the pizza from getting squashed.

The pizza box began to fill with piss, which hit the cardboard with a surprisingly loud noise. It spread over the whole surface and began to leak out the corners where the box was folded, flowing onto the parking lot. The cardboard darkened as the piss soaked into it, and a few scraps of forgotten pizza floated in the growing pool of urine.

The softer surface did seem to reduce splashing, but not by much. Dave had thought he was far enough back to avoid the splatter, but he felt a few droplets hit his bare legs. He ignored them, more concerned with getting the best view than staying dry. Urine splashed and foamed within the box as Lammy did her best to fill it.

Lammy’s bladder had been very full, but the pizza box was large and not waterproof, so by the time she finished there was only a thin layer of piss inside it. More surrounded the box, where it slowly spread over the clean ground, covering yet more of the parking lot with urine. Katy passed her a tissue, and she wiped both her lower legs and her pussy before dropping it into the pizza box.

“The was incredibly hot,” said Dave. “Lammy, I’d love to go down on you. Want to try it?”

“Yeah,” said Lammy. “But could we do it in the van?”

“Sure,” said Dave. The inside of the van was cramped and uncomfortable, but if Lammy wanted it then it was worth it. Then, Dave had his own idea. “Or how about you all come back to my place? It’s small, but it’s bigger than the van at least. You can sleep on my bed if you like. There’s a place nearby you can park with a security camera, so the gear should be safe.”

“Really?” asked Lammy.

“That sounds like a great idea,” said Katy. Ma‑san made noises of agreement. “Who’s going to ride in the back though? Only space for three in the front. Ma‑san needs to drive, and Dave needs to navigate, so it’s one of us two. Lammy, let’s rock-paper-scissors for it.”

The girls’ fists pumped up and down.

“Rock!” said both of them together.

Another round, and this time Lammy’s paper wrapped Katy’s rock. “Twice in a row?” asked Lammy.

“I like rock,” said Katy. “Let’s grab the rest of the pizza and soda and get out of here.”

They got dressed, and packed everything into the van. Lammy reminded them to close the door behind them on the way out. Dave looked around the parking lot while Ma‑san reversed the van. The girls sure had made a mess of it. The ground was soaked with piss, and littered with dirty tissues and the soggy pizza box. He could see the spot where Katy’s vaginal fluid had landed too. The smell of urine was obvious, and he could only imagine what it would be like in the morning. None of the girls seemed the slightest bit concerned by what they’d done.

Katy climbed into the back of the van, and Ma‑san got into the driver’s seat. Dave sat next to her, and Lammy by his side. Lammy wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. “You ready, Ma‑san?” she asked.

Her reply indicated she was. She turned the ignition and drove away, leaving the flood of piss behind.

As Dave called out directions, he began to realize why Katy had been so insistent on tying everything down. Ma‑san’s driving was aggressive even by Trash Town standards. They skidded round a corner and drove at worrying speed toward Central Blocks. He sure hoped Katy was alright back there.

Ma‑san parked near Dave’s apartment, and they got out of the van. Katy already had the rear doors open before they reached her, and she lay sprawled on her back, groaning softly.

“You okay, Katy?” asked Lammy.

“Yeah, just a little motion sickness. I’ll be fine now I’ve got some air.” She sat up, and began to look better.

“I’ve only got a single bed,” said Dave, “so weren’t not all going to fit. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, but I’d like to borrow one of those mats if I do.” Katy handed him one, and she and Lammy each took another while they followed Dave up the stairs to his home. He unlocked the door and showed the girls in.

“This is nice,” said Lammy.

Maybe she was just being polite, but on second thoughts, even his crappy apartment was better than the van.

“Oh, cool, you’ve got a computer,” said Katy.

“It’s not a very good one,” said Dave. It was an old desktop, with a beige case, and a 14 inch CRT monitor.

“You got Internet?” asked Katy.

“Only dial-up.”

Katy hugged him and pressed her pink nose against his face. “You’ll let me use it?”

“I can hardly refuse when you ask like that,” said Dave.

“Thank you!” said Katy excitedly. She pulled up the chair, and the computer whirred into life as she switched it on. Ma‑san sat on his bedside table watching, and Lammy kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the bed. She lay smiling at the ceiling.

“Dave,” said Lammy, “come here.” He removed his own shoes and joined her. “I want to kiss,” said Lammy. The two of them embraced and began to make out.

Although her ears and nose were very sheep-like, Lammy had the most human-like mouth of all the girls. She moved her tongue against his, holding him tight while they kissed. Dave heard the warble of the modem as Katy went online, but he didn’t pay it much attention. It didn’t matter if she saw what kind of porn he liked. She basically already knew.

Lammy broke off the kiss, and gazed at him with her dark brown eyes, highlighted by her blue eye shadow. “I’m so happy, Dave,” she said. “The tour was going horribly, but we had one true fan after all. Tonight makes up for it all.” She kissed him again before continuing. “Dave, will you let me give you a blowjob?”

“Of course. I’d love one.”

He sat up and stripped. Katy had a whole lot of instant messenger windows open. She was chatting with multiple people at once, fingers flying over the keys with speed that made his own typing seem slow. It was his computer, so Dave felt justified in reading over her shoulder:
    
    
    "omg his tongue felt so good!"
    
    "did he eat out all three of u?"
    
    "not lammy yet
     lammy's gonna suck his dick now"
    
    "he's got a cam?"
    
    "don't think so"

Katy looked round at him, while messages continued to pour onto the screen. “You don’t have a cam do you?” she asked.

“You telling your friends everything?” asked Dave.

“Don’t you know how us girls like to gossip?” asked Katy. She rubbed her face against him again before resuming her explicit descriptions. “It’s super fun making them jealous. Maybe I’ll introduce you some time. A lot of girls want your tongue.”

As appealing as that was, Dave’s immediate attention was on Lammy, who was shuffling along the floor by his feet. She brought her dark ovine nose to his erect penis and sniffed. “You smell nice too,” said Lammy. “I’m going to suck it.”

Lammy wrapped her soft lips around Dave’s cock. Only a faint smudge of her pink lipstick remained; it must have come off while they’d been kissing. Her tongue felt delightfully warm and wet as it swirled it around the head of his penis.

Lammy seemed inexperienced, but she bobbed her head up and down diligently, trying her best to get him off. Dave didn’t mind the lack of skill. A blowjob from Lammy meant more to him than any he’d had before. What’s more, the smell of unwashed pussy was starting to fill the room. Ma‑san had somehow gotten naked again without him noticing. Her dirty panties were lying on the table at her side while she read Katy’s messages.

There was a brief lull in the storm of instant messages, and Katy unbuttoned her pants. She slipped a hand inside. More messages came in, and she resumed typing with both hands. Dave remembered how wet she got; was he making his keyboard sticky too? The thought was almost as stimulating as Lammy’s continuing blowjob.

Ma‑san caught his eye and stuck out her impressively long and flexible tongue at him. She said something to Lammy, who paused the blowjob for a moment to make space for Ma‑san to join her. The two of them squeezed in by his crotch. Like Katy, Ma‑san didn’t really have lips, but her tongue was smooth and slippery as it wrapped around the base of his cock. Lammy stayed at the tip, sucking and slurping as she worked her half of the double blowjob.

The sound of typing halted, and Katy got up and stripped bottomless. “Dave,” she said, her voice raised a little over the sound of noisy dick-sucking, “I don’t want you tiring your tongue out before you do Lammy, but you think you could give me just a little bit more oral?”

“Uh,” Dave grunted. He wasn’t at his most articulate with two girls sucking his cock at once. “Yeah, okay.” He lay back on the bed, and Katy pounced on top of him. She straddled his face, her chest pressed up against the wall, and lowered her dripping wet pussy to his mouth. The smell made him want to lick without restraint, but he held back, letting Katy just grind her dirty pussy on him. Dave was saving his tongue endurance for Lammy.

There was no way oral with three girls at once could last for long. Dave tried to prolong the pleasure, but the combination of slurping tongues on his cock and unwashed pussy on his face was driving him past the point of no return. Lammy was licking his tip faster and more confidently, and Ma‑san was doing things with her tongue that no human girl could. His cock felt like it was made of living steel. Lammy sucked it in deeper, flicking her tongue over the tip, and Dave’s muscles tensed as he filled her mouth with cum.

The two girls released his cock, and Ma‑san said something. Somewhat reluctantly, Katy dismounted his face and sat on the bed, staining the sheets with her juices. Ma‑san took her place at the abandoned computer. As far as he could tell, Lammy had swallowed his semen.

“Lammy, Ma‑san, that was good,” said Dave. Lammy smiled happily up at him. “Thanks, both of you. And Lammy, you want that oral sex now? Don’t worry about it if you don’t—I get the impression Katy or Ma‑san would be happy to get some more instead.”

“You really want to do it?” ask Lammy.

“Yeah, I really want to,” said Dave.

“I’d like to try it,” said Lammy. She stood up next to him, hooked her thumbs into her pants, and after a second’s hesitation pulled them down, panties and all. Her bright red pubic hair was less than a foot from Dave’s face, and he could smell her pussy already. “Should I take my top off too?”

“I’d like that,” said Dave. The two of them stripped completely naked. Lammy’s brown nipples were smaller than Ma‑san’s, but her shorter fur made them stand out more. Lammy sat on the edge of the bed with spread legs, and Dave knelt on the floor between them.

Lammy’s pussy looked incredibly appealing. It was already visibly wet, and the strong scent wafting up from it made Dave’s penis begin to swell again. He could understand why Lammy had been worried, but to him the smell only filled him with desire. He moved in closer and caught a hint of piss, perhaps not as strong as on Ma‑san’s pussy, but intensely erotic all the same. He pressed his face into her warm, sweaty pubes and began to lick.

Dave started slowly at first, licking gently across Lammy’s salty-tasting pussy lips. He listened for her reactions, and heard the sounds of typing again. One of the other girls instant-messaging a live commentary? All the more reason to do a good job here. He put his hands on Lammy’s hips, feeling soft flesh under the fur, and continued to move his tongue.

Lammy put her hands on top of his. He adjusted his grip to intertwine his fingers with hers. He licked steadily, tongue soft and relaxed, sliding it around her clit but not touching it directly. He could feel Lammy’s body move with her breathing. Her pubes tickled his nose as she adjusted her position to lie back on the bed.

“That’s nice, Dave,” said Lammy, squeezing his hands a little.

“Told you so, didn’t I?” interjected Katy. Ma‑san added her own comments. Dave said nothing, his mouth otherwise occupied.

He kept licking, and began to feel moisture spreading around his mouth. Lammy was breathing harder too, audible over the continuing bursts of typing and the occasional slurping sounds from his mouth. Dave continued to stimulate Lammy’s pussy with his tongue and lips, feeling the slippery texture of it and the growing wetness. Every breath he took was saturated with her inescapable scent.

“Ah, like that Dave,” said Lammy.

He locked into a steady pattern, running his tongue up and down the side of her clitoral hood. Lammy held his hands tighter, and his chin grew slick with her fluids. His tongue brushed across her clit as he moved to continue the pattern on the other side, and Lammy gasped and squeezed his fingers hard. Too much? He kept licking the way she liked it. There was no need to hurry.

Lammy wasn’t particularly vocal, and it was difficult to tell exactly how she was reacting, but from the wet feeling on his face Dave was pretty sure she was making a mess of his bed sheets. And what could be the state of his computer chair? The girls were leaving their mark here too, and the thought of it banished the tired feeling from his tongue.

Lammy moaned softly, and the sound spurred him into licking a little harder. “Ah, yes,” she gasped. He kept licking.

Dave wasn’t really sure how much time had passed. It had to be longer than with the other girls, because his tongue was getting very tired. He slowed its motion and worked his jaw to compensate. Lammy seemed to like the new sensation. Her hips were moving under him.

It didn’t matter if his tongue was aching. If it made Lammy feel good then it was worth it. With Lammy making those sounds, with her hands clenching and her hips flexing beneath him, he’d push himself to the limits of his endurance. Her thighs shuddered and a fresh burst of moisture gushed over his mouth and onto the bed. “Ah, okay, okay, enough” came her voice, and Dave let his tongue stop.

He lifted his head to see Lammy lying with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her breasts moved up and down with her breathing, which gradually slowed as she lay there. She opened her eyes.

“Dave,” said Lammy. “thank you so much! Nobody ever did that for me before. I didn’t know I liked it so much.”

“Aaaaah…,” sighed Katy. “How sweet.” She draped her arms over his shoulders. She must have gotten completely naked too, because Dave felt bare fur and protruding nipples on his back. “And it looks like you’ve made him hard again. How convenient. Dave, wanna fuck?”

“I already did you once,” said Dave. “The others have priority.”

“I want to do it,” said Lammy. She slipped a finger into her pussy, then pulled it out, dripping fluids onto the bed. “I’m ready for you.” She turned to lie along the length of the bed. “I guess you want me to do this too, right?” She put her hands under her head to expose her armpits like Katy had.

“You guessed right,” said Dave. “But the same warning applies. You smell so good that I’ll cum pretty quickly.”

“It’s okay!” said Lammy. “I don’t mind at all!”

“Nobody really cares how you fuck when you eat pussy so good,” laughed Katy. Ma‑san seemed to agree.

It doesn’t really make much difference if Lammy shows her armpits or not, thought Dave. The arousing smell of unwashed bodies permeated the entire room, making pre-cum ooze from his penis. Lammy looked at it with interest as he climbed on top of her and brought it to her slippery opening.

“You ready, Lammy?” asked Dave.

“I already said I was!” she replied cheerfully.

Dave thrust forward, penetrating Lammy’s tight pussy with his full length. Her ears twitched against the pillow as he fucked her.

“Go Dave!” cheered Katy. 

He moved easily back and forth, pumping his cock in and out of Lammy’s wet pussy. She moved her own hips in perfect synchronicity with him, her strong body odor only adding to the stimulation. Dave tried to make it last, but the haze of funk from the three girls wore down his self-control, and his measured strokes turned into wild, unrestrained fucking. His body glistened with sweat as he pounded Lammy hard and fast, and it wasn’t long before his prediction came true. He held her close while his cock pumped hot cum deep inside her, and he decided that no matter how brief, doing it like this sure was fun.

All three of the girls looked happy. “Okay,” said Katy, “who’s next?”

By the end of the night, Dave was extremely tired.

* * * * *

Dave blinked. Light was streaming in through a crack in the curtains. Somebody stirred in the bed beside him. Ah, it was Lammy. And Katy and Ma‑san were on the floor. Lammy sat up and yawned. “Good morning, Dave,” she said.

“Good morning, Lammy.” The other two were stirring. “And good morning, Katy, and Ma‑san.”

“What time is it?” asked Lammy.

Dave checked the clock on the bedside table. “Past noon already.”

“Oh no!” cried Lammy. “We’ll be late for our final concert!”

“Then I’d better help you get ready,” said Dave.

“Come with us to PaRappa Town,” said Katy sleepily. “I don’t mind riding in the back again if you’re in there with me.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” said Dave.

* * * * *

With Dave’s help, the girls made it to PaRappa Town with plenty of time to spare. Their last show of the tour went much better. While celebrating with him, they decided that MilkCan really should have a permanent roadie, and Dave was the ideal candidate. He was very happy to agree. It meant quitting his job, but they insisted he take an equal share of their earnings. Rent wasn’t a problem either—Ma‑san found a great deal on a small house just outside the city, isolated enough that they could practice without disturbing the neighbors, and Dave was more than happy to move in with them.

It was a surprisingly nice place after he’d helped them fix it up. Katy invited her friends and organized an especially memorable party, where she took great delight in introducing him as “the official MilkCan groupie.” Unprecedented quantities of urine flowed in the backyard, and Dave’s tongue got its toughest workout yet.

Under Lammy’s expert tuition, Dave developed into an adequate rhythm guitarist. He played as a session musician on their recordings, but understanding the appeal of girl bands better than they did, he was wise enough to turn down their offer of official membership. Perhaps more importantly, he turned out to be a talented manager. After a lot of hard work booking gigs, negotiating contracts, and selling merchandise, MilkCan could live a little more comfortably. Dave even set up Internet sales, which he was convinced were the future.

He arranged another tour, which went much better than the last. While he watched the girls take a pee break by the side of the road, he reflected on how differently things could have gone. That concert at the Trash Pit had turned his life around, and things could only get better. No matter what, Dave was MilkCan’s number one fan.


End file.
